


I was a fighter and I was so brave (but I lowered my sword when you held me and swore you'd stay)

by Splashy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity's parents are awful, Angst, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, the fluff does not start until later i apologize, the fluff is here you can read it now, tw: Abusive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashy/pseuds/Splashy
Summary: Amity's parents forbid her from talking to Luz and Willow after the Grudgby game. But things are never that easy.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 42
Kudos: 509





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title from I Was an Island by Allison Weiss. Yes it's long. Oh well dfghjk
> 
> So....here we go. Multichap fic for lumity. It's all planned out, and chapter 2 is partially written. I'm gonna aim for weekly updates that will be on Saturday. (Posting this now bc I'm impatient lmao)
> 
> It'll focus mainly on Amity but there will, of course, be lumity!

Amity could still clearly recall her mother’s harsh voice.

_”Amity. Is it true you were playing a grudgby game with Willow and the human?”_

_Amity flinched, lightly tapping her fingers against her thigh. She nodded, unable to get herself to say anything._

_Her mother hums. “I’m sure I don’t need to remind you that we Blights do not associate with those below us. And certainly not with_ humans. _I don’t know if this was a one-time occurrence or if you’ve actually started to mend your friendship with Willow, but I will not allow it. You are forbidden from speaking with Willow or the human. If I find out you’ve talked to either of them, measures will be taken to ensure it does not happen again. Do you understand?”_

_Amity’s eyes widened. “But—”_

_”No.” Her mother’s cold gaze locked on hers and Amity had to resist a shiver. She looked away, eyes downcast and ears drooping low. “You are not to interact with them. Do I make myself clear?”_

_Amity swallows the bile that feels like it’s rising within her throat. “Yes, mother.”_

_“Then you are dismissed. I hope this uncouth behavior will be corrected immediately.” Her mother waves her off, already going back to working on whatever she had been doing. The implied "or else" remains silent, though that's nothing new._

_Amity felt like crying but she turned around and left, using her crutches to walk. It had been a few days since the game, but she still hadn’t gotten used to them yet. It took her a while to get up the stairs but she finally succeeded and went into her room. She closed the doors and collapsed in her bed after putting her crutches away._

_As she lays in bed, it’s then that the tears start to fall. She tries to fight them off but it’s no use as they keep coming. She wipes them away, but even that doesn’t help. She gives up, instead pulling a pillow close and clutching it as she lays on her side, letting the tears fall freely._

_She half expects the twins to come in but knows they won't. They weren’t home at the moment, off doing who knows what. Causing trouble, probably. She doesn’t care. It’s for the best, anyway. They’d convince her to defy their mother and...she knows she can’t do that._

_The fear of what they’d do to Willow….or to Luz...She can’t risk it. She can’t let her mother hurt them._

_She doesn’t even care about what her mother might do to her. She’d take it, whatever it was. But she has to protect Luz. She’d do whatever she could to protect her._

_Amity’s gaze lifted up and landed on the Emperor’s Coven poster. She scowled. Hexside was going on a trip there the next day. And of course, she had broken her leg so she couldn’t go._

_At least she had prevented Luz from getting hurt. That was a small blessing._

_Still, she was upset that she couldn’t go. She turned herself around - with some difficulty - and closed her eyes._

_Thoughts raged inside her, but eventually, they quieted enough for her to finally drift to sleep._

And then, of course, that next day everything seemed to go so wrong. The Owl Lady was to be petrified and anywhere she went, Luz was sure to be there too. And she was, and they were able to escape, but something seemed so off about it.

Why did the Emperor just...let them go? Something didn’t seem right about it, but it’s not like she could do anything about it anyway.

It’s only a few days later that Amity’s leg has finally healed enough that she can go to school. She’s grateful to be able to go back, but she’s also nervous about it. About going to school and seeing Willow and Luz and...not being able to talk to them.

The night before, she hardly got any sleep. She kept waking up throughout the night and it always took her a while before she was able to fall back asleep. 

When she wakes up to her alarm, she wants nothing more than to roll over and go back to sleep, but she knows she can’t. So she gets up, turns her alarm off, and goes through the motions of getting ready. It’s still a little difficult with her broken leg, but at least it doesn’t hurt nearly as much as it used to, and she can put a little weight on it if need be.

As she went downstairs and into the dining room for breakfast, she knew she had a scowl on her face. It was only the morning but Amity was already in a sour mood. She saw the twins exchange a glance and knew that they had noticed, but thankfully neither of them commented on it. 

She ate without a word, hardly paying attention to whatever Ed and Em were talking about. When they were finished, they got up and set out to head to school.

Walking with crutches was definitely an annoyance, but Amity managed, even if she knew Ed and Em had to slow down a little so they didn’t leave her behind. She didn’t really care either way. She was mostly just surprised they still hadn’t said anything.

The three walked while Amity tried to figure out how she was going to avoid Willow and Luz. No doubt, Luz would be there to wave and probably try to run up to her and hug her. And Amity would have to shove her off and walk away. And it was going to _hurt._ It was going to hurt a lot. Pushing away her crush, seeing her undoubtedly broken face…

She quickly shook her head. It...it would be fine. She could do this. She _had_ to do this, her mother hadn’t given her a choice. 

They got to the school not long after, the twins parting ways with her and heading off to wherever they needed to go. Amity went to her locker, tickling the monster until it opened its mouth and she could put the books she didn’t need for her first class away.

She hears voices and looks over to see Willow and Gus walking down the hallway, talking to each other. They look a little subdued, but Amity isn’t focused on that.

Luz isn’t there.

Why wasn’t she there? Had she not arrived yet? It seemed a little odd for her to not be there yet, but maybe she got held back by something.

Willow looks up then and locks eyes with Amity. She smiles a little and waves - 

And Amity quickly looks away and back to her locker. Guilt swirled through her but she just kept repeating to herself that she was only doing this to protect them. She closes her eyes and schools her expression so it’s the same neutral one she’s carried for years. 

Out of the corner of her eyes, she sees Willow pause for a bit before she continues walking, Gus following her.

When they round the corner, Amity lets out a breath. This was going to be a lot harder than she had been hoping it would be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity decides she's had enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter! I'm having a lot of fun writing this and I hope you all like the new chapter!
> 
> Just a note, though, there is some mentions of abusive parents! Nothing physical, but...we all know how Amity's parents are.

By the end of the day, Luz still hadn’t shown up.

Amity was definitely starting to get worried, but it’s not like she could talk to anyone about it. There was Willow, and it was clear the witch had been trying to get her attention all day, but Amity was always quick to walk away.

She wishes she could just ask her, but she could always feel eyes on her. Especially Boscha. The three-eyed witch seemed to be wherever she looked. No doubt she was being told to keep an eye on Amity. 

She was an outcast now. No longer talking to Boscha, though her parents didn’t know that - and she _had_ to keep it that way - and she couldn’t talk to Willow. There was Skara, who was nice enough that she’d probably talk to her, but she was always around Boscha. Besides, she was never super close to her anyway. The two would hang out, especially since she’s much nicer than Boscha, but they never talked about more than just superficial things.

Amity steps out of her class and gets ready to go home when a hand grabs her arm and nearly yanks her into an empty classroom. She lets out a yelp, trying to free her arm, but whoever grabbed her is a lot stronger than she had been expecting.

When the door closes and her arm is freed, Amity turns and is not surprised to see Willow watching her, arms crossed, and a slight frown on her face. 

“I don’t know why you’ve been avoiding me, but we need to talk.” Amity opens her mouth to protest but Willow just continues on. “It’s about Luz.” Amity closes her mouth. “After everything that’s happened, Luz still hasn’t come to school. Gus and I were planning on going to the owl house and visiting her, and...I think it’d really help if you came along too.”

Amity looks down, her ears starting to droop. She clutches her arm with her hand. “I...I can’t,” she whispers.

“Why not?”

“My mother.” 

Willow is silent for a bit. “Is that why…” Amity nods, and Willow sighs. “I’ll tell her you said hi.” 

“Thank you,” Amity mumbles before she leaves the room. Her head is full of thoughts of Luz and whether or not she was okay. She wanted nothing more than to go visit her, but if she was late or someone noticed her there...she’d never hear the end of it, and she didn’t want to risk angering her parents. She couldn’t risk Luz or Willow getting hurt.

A couple of days pass. In that time, Amity sticks to herself. She throws herself back into her studies, wanting to please her parents as much as possible. She sits alone at lunch, avoiding the stares of everyone, avoiding Boscha. Avoiding Willow. She can feel the witch’s gaze on her a lot, but she ignores it.

Luz still hasn’t returned, and Amity can’t deny that she’s growing increasingly worried. She’s not sure how much longer she can take of not knowing before she caves and either asks Willow or, even worse, goes to the Owl House herself. Neither option would end well.

Though, she would know how Luz was doing. So maybe it’d be worth it.

Finally, 3 days after she and Willow talked, she hears the voice. Amity is at her locker, getting the stuff she’ll need for class, when Luz’s voice drifts down the hall and meets her ears, which perk up. She pauses and looks up, her eyes wide.

They lock onto Luz who smiles and waves at her. Amity’s ears droop a little and she grimaces before quickly looking away. She knows that if anyone were to look, they’d see the pain clearly shown on her face. She didn’t want to do this, but she _had_ to!

She shoves one of her books into her locker a little too roughly and it scowls at her, but she pays it no mind. She stands there, staring at her locker as it closes. 

Amity watches out of the corners of her eyes as Luz walks away with Willow and Gus. She wants nothing more than to run over there and hug Luz, hold her close to her, and never let her go.

But she can’t. She _can’t,_ so she has to stand and watch from afar. She turns and walks to her own class once the trio gets out of sight. 

It gets harder, then, with Luz there. Amity was able to keep herself away from Willow and Gus, but now that Luz is back, she finds herself seemingly gravitating towards her. She constantly finds herself having to divert her course so she doesn’t walk straight over to them.

Every time she catches Luz’s eyes, it feels like something’s stabbing her in the chest. She’s always quick to drop her gaze and look away before it becomes too much.

Each glance at Luz both rejuvenates her and saps all her energy. Every time Amity looks at her, Luz is looking back at her. And always with the same concerned and sad expression. Amity eventually just stops looking at her, though she’s sure Luz is still watching her.

She stops eating in the cafeteria, finding somewhere else to sit, and usually just using the time to study. It’s quiet, peaceful. Definitely better than the cafeteria which is always loud, and at least here there aren’t eyes constantly on her, watching her every move. Waiting for her to slip up, for her gaze to linger on Luz just a tad too long.

It’s exhausting. 

But it’s what must be done. Even if each moment she’s away from Luz hurts. 

A couple more days of this pass. It gets harder and harder as time goes by. How was she going to manage this? 

\---

It started out as a relatively normal day. Another day of avoiding Willow and Luz, of being completely done with whatever her siblings were trying to do, of studying. Everything that had become her life for the past couple of weeks. 

It had started to get slightly easier. Maybe Amity could manage this for the rest of her life. Sure, every glance at Luz hurt, but honestly, it was what she deserved. She’d been too much of a coward to stand up to her mother, to stand for Luz. For Willow, like she should’ve done all those years ago. What would things be like now if she had?

She knew what they’d be like. Willow wouldn’t have even been able to attend Hexside, and she’d be a lot worse off now. Amity couldn’t let that happen to her then, and she couldn’t let her parents do anything to hurt Willow _or_ Luz. It wouldn’t be worth it. She’ll suffer just to keep them safe.

Dinner was quiet on that day. The twins were talking amongst themselves while Amity and her parents were silent as they ate, save for the clinking of their cutlery. There was something that seemed...off. A weight seemed to settle over them all. It made Amity nervous, but she tried to shake it off. It was nothing. She’d finish eating and then go up to her room and continue working on homework and studying for an upcoming test.

When they’re all done, Amity stands and starts to head out, alongside the twins. A clearing of her mother’s throat makes her falter.

“Amity.”

She tries not to flinch and only barely manages to succeed. She stops, watching as the twins and their father leave. Ed and Em glanced at each other and at Amity with a worried look but she ignores them, looking down at the ground.

When it’s just her and her mother, she takes a deep breath and turns to face her, sitting back in her seat. Her mother stares at her, silent, for a while. It goes on long enough that she begins to grow uncomfortable, wanting to shift in her seat or say something but caving in first would mean her mother would win this little game they always played. She wouldn’t let her win, not this easily.

After a moment, her mother relents. “Amity,” she begins.

“Yes, mother?”

“I’ve heard that you haven’t been interacting with Boscha for a while. Care to tell me why?” Worded as a request, but it was anything but.

Amity gulped. She was hoping her mother wouldn’t ever find out, but of course, that would be too easy. 

“You do remember that you are a Blight, and as a Blight, you are only to associate with a select few, yes?”

“Yes, mother.” Here goes nothing. “I just…” She pauses, and suddenly it feels like the walls are closing in on her as her mother stares with a steely gaze. Amity tries to hold her gaze but it’s not long before it becomes too much and her gaze drops to her lap where she begins to fidget with her fingers. Time to try again. “Boscha and I...want different things in life. And I have decided I don’t want to associate with her any longer.”

Silence. It presses in all around them, and Amity is starting to find it a little difficult to breathe. 

“So then who are you associating with?” Amity glances up briefly to see her mother’s hard gaze on her. 

She opens her mouth and struggles to get some words out but her mother beats her to it before she succeeds.

“Not Willow, I hope? Or, Titan forbid, the human girl? I heard she got herself into a bit of trouble earlier. I hope you haven’t been anywhere near her. Especially with how things went with Lilith. How disappointing, I have to say. I had hoped she would stay loyal to the Emperor until the end.”

Amity stays silent, still fidgeting with her fingers. Just the simple movement was enough to calm her down, even if just slightly. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could handle this.

“Of course, if you are spending time with the human, then something will need to be done about it.” Something in her mother’s voice causes her head to snap up, meeting her cold and dark gaze.

Amity feels a surge of protectiveness and anger wash over her. “Don’t touch her,” she nearly growls, her eyes narrowed.

Her mother merely raises an eyebrow. “So you _have_ been associating with her then. And it seems you’ve grown rather fond of her. Such a shame, then, that something will have to be done of it. But no matter, it’s something that simply must be done. I cannot let you forget who you are. You are dismissed.” Her mother waves her off at the end.

But Amity doesn’t leave. She grits her teeth and decides she has had _enough._ “Don’t hurt her.”

Her mother pauses and narrows her eyes. “What was that?”

“I said,” she growls, “ _don’t hurt her._ ” 

Her mother stands and Amity flinches back instinctively but soon stands as well, staring at her mother from the other side of the table.

“You do not get to talk to me like that, young lady.”

“Really? Because I just did.” Everything within her is telling her to _run,_ to stop, to just _shut up,_ but she can’t. She’d had enough of this.

She’s had enough of watching Luz from a distance, wanting nothing more than to just be able to _talk_ to her without fearing what could happen.

Her mother takes a couple of steps forward until she’s towering over Amity. “Listen to me, young lady. You will stop fraternizing with the human girl and with Willow. You will make things up with Boscha. Or there will be consequences to pay. Do you understand?”

“She’s not just the human girl,” Amity shot back. “Her name is Luz Noceda and she’s...she’s the best thing to ever happen to me.” Throughout the conversation, she had tried her best to keep her voice hardened to match her mother’s. But it softens as she talks about Luz. She couldn’t stop it if she tried.

Her mother growls, clearly enraged. Her hand twitches and Amity flinches back, suddenly aware of everything she’s said and done during this conversation. She looks up at her mother with wide and fearful eyes.

Her mother just stares at her for a moment, her expression stony and unreadable. And then,

“Leave.”

Amity blinks. “W-what?”

“Leave. You can no longer consider yourself a Blight if you are going to spend time with those much lower than you. You are no longer my daughter. So go. Pack your bags. I expect you to be gone within an hour.”

Her eyes widen. Her mother steps away then, striding out of the room and not casting a single glance back. Amity stays there for a moment before all the air suddenly leaves her lungs.

What the fuck did she just do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you liked it! They fuel me.
> 
> Also next chapter will have fluff I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's only one place Amity can go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Edit 10/16: This week had me swamped with work so unfortunately I have been unable to work on the next chapter. Due to this, I have decided to delay the next chapter and post it next week. After that, though, I'll go back to weekly updates! And I do hope this next chapter will be worth the wait - it should be rather long. (Compared to other chapters, at least)**  
>  The fluff is here! The comfort! Just...gotta read a bit down. But it's here!

Amity began to run seemingly on autopilot, heading to her room. She needed to be quick, pack her things as quickly as she could. 

She takes a bag and starts stuffing clothes and other items in it. Anything she could. Her schoolwork, her uniform, whatever was in reach. A few minutes pass and she hears the door open. Amity tenses for a second at first until she realizes it’s only Emira and Edric.

“Mittens?”

She doesn’t say anything, just continues to pack.

“We tried to stay around to listen to the conversation, but Father made us continue walking. What...happened?”

At the concerned voice of her sister, Amity finds herself starting to break. She had managed to hold herself together until now, but she was at her limit. She sinks to the floor, clutching the clothes to her as she begins to cry.

Ed and Em rush into the room, her sister picking her up and sitting on the bed, holding her close while Ed hovers around them for a bit before sitting down, resting his hand on her shoulder. Amity wraps her arms around Emira’s neck as she begins to cry into her before trying to calm herself down.

The three sit like that for a moment as Amity pulls herself together. They hear footsteps outside the door and they all freeze for a second, Amity’s ragged breaths clear in the still air. The footsteps only last a moment but it’s enough to kick her into action. She pulls away from Emira despite her protest. 

“I-I can’t...I have to pack.”

There’s silence from the twins as they watch Amity scurry around the room, gathering more of what she needs.

Eventually, the silence is broken. “Amity…” Emira and Edric look at each other for a moment before turning back to their little sister. “Did mother kick you out?”

Amity freezes, facing away from them. Slowly, she nods, prompting a sharp inhale from the twins behind her. She stands there in silence for a bit before the twins come up to her.

“What else do you need?”

Together, the three of them finish packing everything she needs, everything important, putting it all into a bag. When they finish, they just stand there for a bit as Amity looks around the room.

“I-I’d better go.”

“We’ll see you out.

“Is that really a good idea?”

“We’re not going to let them stop us.” Emira rests a hand on her shoulder, smiling softly down at her. Amity half-heartedly smiles back, but she knows it’s weak.

The three walk out to the door. They’ve almost made it when voices make them pause. It’s not long before they realize said voices aren’t pointed at them, though.

“Really, Odalia? Kicking her out?”

“You should’ve heard the things she said. Very unbecoming of the girl we’ve raised her to be. Really, it’s for the best. It’s what she deserves.” Amity flinches at the harsh voice of her mother, looking down at the ground.

“I still don’t think it’s necessary.”

“Well, it’s been done. There’s no taking it back now.”

Amity stands there, ears drooping, before Edric gives her a nudge and they continue their way to the house, stepping outside. She turns to the twins who share a look before moving forward to hug her. 

“We’ll see you at school.”

Amity nods at them before taking a deep breath and walking away.

She’s worried about what happens now and she isn’t really sure where to go. But, really, there’s only one place that she _can_ go. So she begins her trek to the owl house. Throughout the walk, every rustle of a leaf or animal nearby made her jump, but she tries to just focus on getting there. It’s relatively far away, and by the time she gets there, it’s dark. Her heart is pounding and it feels like there’s a heavy weight on her chest.

And when the house finally comes in her line of sight, she lets out a breath of relief. Even when she also sees that weird bird tube.

As she walks up to it, she starts to become nervous. What if she wouldn’t be able to stay? Where else could she go? Would Willow’s family let her in? How would Willow even feel about that? She hadn’t exactly had much of a chance to rekindle their friendship, especially after she was forbidden from being able to see her again.

She tries to shake those thoughts out of her mind as she gets to the door. The bird looks down at her. He opens his mouth to say something but she beats him to it. “Can you get Luz?”

The owl huffs for a moment before yelling, “LUZ! YOUR MEAN GREEN-HAIRED FRIEND IS HERE!” Amity flinches at the loud sound.

She hears a thud from inside and grows concerned for a moment before the door opens and there’s Luz.

Luz, right there, in front of her, _here,_ finally, and Amity wonders if she’s going to cry. As she sees her grinning face she’s certain that yes, she will. But not now - she can’t do it now.

“Amity,” Luz breathes out and Amity is sure she’s blushing.

“Luz—” she says, and she suddenly realizes she has _so much_ to say, “Luz, I am _so sor—_ ”

She’s cut off by the feeling of Luz wrapping her arms around her and holding her tight. And Amity is now having a considerably hard time holding her tears back and a few slip free as she holds onto Luz just as tight, nearly clinging to her.

“Willow explained everything to me. It’s okay.” A few more tears fall and Amity holds Luz even tighter to her.

Eventually, Luz pulls back. “So, first off, I’m glad you’re here. But...why…?” She seems to notice the bag and frowns. Amity decides she very much does not like seeing her frown.

And then everything that’s happened in the past couple of hours comes rushing back and the tears become even harder to hold back. She knows she must fail because she sees Luz’s face break and that’s enough for her.

Luz pulls Amity close and the witch drops her bag, holding Luz tight to her again as she buries her face in her neck. She knows she’s getting tears on her, but she can’t bring herself to care at the moment.

The hug doesn’t last long before Luz pulls away. Amity can’t help but let out a slight whimper at the loss. Luz cups her face and wipes away the remaining tears. “C’mon, let’s get you inside.”

Amity begrudgingly agrees that yes, that is a good idea, so she takes the bag and steps in after Luz. She looks over and sees Eda and Lilith both on the couch, looking over at her with thinly veiled concern. 

Her gaze darts to the floor. She didn’t want anyone to see her like this but, well, it didn’t seem like she got much of a choice.

“What happened, kid?” She hears Eda ask.

Amity shifts, unsure of what all she should say. She doesn’t really want to tell her, but she probably should if…

Her thoughts are cut off as Luz takes her hand and she lightly jumps, turning to her and seeing her give a soft smile. She barely manages to smile back as Luz squeezes her hand and she squeezes it back. She turns back to the others and takes a deep breath.

“My mother, she uh…” Another squeeze. Amity closes her eyes and looks down. “She kicked me out of the house,” she whispers.

Luz steps closer to her and squeezes her hand again. Amity gathers the courage to look up at Eda and Lilith, both of which are looking absolutely furious. She flinches instinctively.

Eda notices and schools her expression, though her hand is still tightly holding her cup. “Never liked them anyway,” she says before taking a drink. Then she stands and shoos Lilith off the couch, much to the present but greatly subdued protest. “C’mon kid, sit down. Luz, mind grabbing her a blanket? Poor girl is shaking.”

Amity moves to sit down and realizes she is, in fact, shaking. She tries to get a hold of herself but she knows she doesn’t really succeed. Some movement out of the corner of her eye catches her attention and she looks over to see King scrambling up the couch and then moving to lay on her lap, curled up. She smiles slightly, glad he’s seemed to have forgiven her despite the incident at the Covention, even if just briefly, and softly strokes his fur.

It’s not long before Luz returns and drapes a blanket over Amity before sitting next to her. She takes one of her hands and holds it tightly, as if she were afraid that if she let go, Amity would disappear. Amity squeezes her hand and Luz smiles at her. She decides that, even despite everything that had happened to lead up to this moment...maybe it wasn’t so bad.

The two sit in silence for a while before Amity feels herself drifting off. The last thing she remembers is leaning over and resting her head on Luz’s shoulder before she must have fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you'd like! They light the fire in my heart and motivate me to keep writing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity goes to school after an emotional night (and morning) with Luz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as you may know, I had to skip the previous week's update. I had been really burnt out after a full week, including writing a 6-12 page short story, so I decided to give myself a little break...and then proceed to not work on this chapter until yesterday anyway. Whoops. So, sorry if it feels a little rushed, I'm not great at pacing myself when writing and decide to just do it all in 2 days.
> 
> Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for the wait! It's definitely the longest to date, nearly 3000 words. I...don't think any of the others will reach this length lmao. Either way, I hope you like it!
> 
> Oh, also, there's some more mentions of abusive parents, so please keep that in mind.

Amity was exhausted after explaining everything that had happened. Luz had stayed by her side the entire time, never letting go of her hand, and that had been enough to keep her grounded and continue telling her story even when she wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and hide from the world.

After she was done, Luz, still holding her hand, led her up the stairs and the two brushed their teeth and got ready for bed. Amity had changed into some pajamas she had brought and Eda had managed to find another sleeping bag that she set on the ground beside Luz’s, leaving a bit of space between them. 

Amity felt herself flush slightly at the thought of sleeping so close to Luz though she tried to force it down. The two lay down and face each other. Amity knows her face is undoubtedly red, but hopefully with how little light there is, Luz won’t notice.

“Amity?”

The sound almost makes her jump, though thankfully she doesn’t. “Yeah?”

“I know the circumstances leading up to it...weren’t great but, I’m glad you’re here.”

Amity is silent for a moment. Until, “me too.”

Luz smiles at her and Amity finds herself smiling back. “Now let’s get some sleep. Today must have been exhausting.”

“Yeah,” she mumbles as the exhaustion truly starts to hit her, “it has been.” Luz stares at her for a bit before scooting over. “What are you—”

Luz pulls Amity closer to her, effectively rendering the witch silent. Her head lies against Luz’s collarbone, her hands bunched between them. She’s incredibly red now, no doubt, but as time goes on she slowly starts to relax, almost sinking into the embrace.

Luz shifts a little to her back, bringing Amity with her. She now finds herself between the human's legs with her head on Luz’s chest, listening to her heartbeat. 

Amity feels as though she’s going to combust but the feeling of Luz’s arms around her, holding her, is better than anything she’s ever felt. She can’t remember the last time she was held like this.

She can’t remember if she was ever held like this.

Her parents were never affectionate, and sure there have been times where the twins might comfort her, but they were rare and far between. She never liked appearing weak to anyone, even her family. Especially her family. And besides, she didn’t really like to be touched either.

Or, at least, not until Luz. She seemed to have completely knocked that apart as Amity found herself practically melting into her. 

Luz ran her fingers up and down her back slowly, with her other hand nestled in her hair, scratching lightly at her scalp. 

This is the most comfortable Amity has ever been. It doesn’t take long for her to drift into sleep, lulled by all the sensations and the sound of Luz’s steady heartbeat. The last thing she feels, and she’s inclined to believe it didn’t actually happen, is a soft kiss pressed to the top of her head.

\---

When Amity wakes up the next morning, she feels...warm. She finds herself snuggling even closer to the source before pausing and taking in her surroundings, suddenly realizing the position she and Luz are in.

They must’ve shifted overnight as now they’re both on their sides, facing each other. Luz has her arms wrapped around Amity and is holding her close, with Amity’s head tucked into the crook of her neck. She flushes, even warmer than before. Still, she doesn’t want to leave, so she closes her eyes again.

The two lay there for what feels like an eternity when in reality it’s probably only a few minutes until Luz wakes. She can tell she does because she shifts a little and her arms start to retract from around her waist. Amity is barely able to suppress the slight whine of disappointment.

Amity finally decides to open her eyes and is met with Luz smiling softly at her. Amity shyly smiles back.

“Good morning.” Luz’s voice is a little raspy. “Did you sleep well?”

“I...yeah.” And it’s true. It’s the best sleep Amity’s gotten in a long time.

“Good!” Luz grins and Amity chuckles softly. “Are you up for going to school today?”

“I...I have to go. I have to keep up my grades and—”

“You don’t _have_ to do those things, y’know.”

Amity pauses, silent. She tries to figure out what to say but Luz beats her to it.

“What all...did your parents make you do, anyway?” In her explanation the previous day, Amity had kept it all purposefully vague enough to at least get out the basic details of what had happened without really going into it.

Amity’s mouth closes and she looks away. Luz sits up and Amity silently follows her, the two leaning against a nearby chest. Amity looks down at her hands which fidget in her lap and Luz looks at her.

“Well,” the witch starts, “you know about how they...made me stop being friends with Willow.”

Luz’s fist clenches and Amity looks at her in surprise. “Yeah.”

Amity shifts slightly, her ears starting to droop as she looks away again and continues. “They’re, um, really manipulative, I guess. They’ll do whatever they need to get whatever they want. And my mom...she makes me dye my hair. Wants me to be ‘color-coordinated’ with the twins. My parents chose the abomination track for me since it has a lot of opportunities...though I do love it! At this point, I couldn’t really see myself doing anything else. They always want me to focus on my schoolwork, and if I get anything less than an A+ they’ll...get really upset,” her breath hitches at the end and she quickly clears her throat.

There’s a bit of a silence as Amity collects herself enough to go on, but Luz stops her.

“Amity,” she starts, almost hesitatingly, “do they ever...hurt you? Physically?”

Amity looks at her, wide-eyed. “N-no! They’ve never gotten physical. I mean, there’s been some moments where…” _Where it almost feels like they will. Where there’s a twitch of a hand, a slight raising of it that always makes her flinch instinctively._ She doesn’t mention any of that, though. She quickly shakes her head. “No, they...they love us. They’d never hurt us. I-it’s not like it’s abuse or anything. They’re just trying to help us, they just want us to have all the best possible opportunities.”

Luz is silent before she moves to sit in front of Amity who looks at her in surprise. She takes the witch’s hands, which are still in her lap, and holds them close to her chest. “Amity,” she begins, “I need you to listen to me, okay?”

“U-uh...okay?” Amity stutters, heart suddenly pounding in her chest.

“Even if they never hit you, it’s not okay...They still _hurt you,_ didn’t they?” Amity slowly nods. Luz squeezes her hands and continues. “Then it was abuse.” 

“But—”

Luz cups Amity’s cheek and wipes away a tear that she hadn’t realized had started to form. Amity finds herself leaning into the warmth of her palm as more tears start to shed. “It’s okay,” Luz whispers.

Amity closes her eyes and begins to cry some more. Luz pulls her into her arms, leaning back against the chest again while Amity leans against her.

It’s quiet for a moment, save for Amity’s shaky breaths. Slowly, she begins to calm down as Luz runs her fingers up and down her back, just as she had done as they fell asleep. 

“So, do you wanna go to school?” Luz is the first to break the silence.

Amity thinks about it for a bit before nodding. “Yeah. I...don’t want Ed and Em to worry.”

“Do they know…?”

“Yeah. They helped me pack.” Luz hums before nudging for Amity to get off. The witch quickly scrambles off of her. “Sorry.”

Luz just grins at her. “So, you’ve got your uniform, right?”

\---

After the two get dressed and quickly eat some breakfast, they head out to the school with a wave to Lilith and Eda. As they start walking, Luz starts talking. At first, it was about Azura, but then it strayed to other topics.

In all honesty, Amity wasn’t really listening. Her mind was racing with the thoughts of what was going to happen now that she was back in school and no longer a Blight. She also peeks a few glances at Luz, watching as she excitedly talks with her hands waving about. It’s enough to bring a small smile to her face.

Much sooner than Amity had been expecting, the building comes into sight. Luz slows down a little and looks over at her. “Y’know, now that you’re living with me instead of with your parents...you don’t have to be on your own anymore.”

Amity pauses as she realizes that’s true. She doesn’t have to stay away from Luz and Willow now. She opens her mouth to say something but movement out of the corner of her eye catches her attention and she looks over to see Willow and Gus watching them. 

Luz’s face lights up and she reaches her hand out to Amity’s, who slowly and almost hesitatingly takes it. Luz rushes over to Willow, taking Amity with her.

“Hey guys!” 

Willow raises an eyebrow, looking between them and down at their clasped hands. Amity quickly lets go of Luz’s hand. “Hey…”

“Amity can spend time with us! Isn’t it great?” Luz excitedly says, practically bouncing on her feet. 

Willow smiles at Amity. “I won’t ask exactly what happened, but I’m glad to have you back.” Amity gives a small smile back.

Luz gives Amity a side hug, wrapping her arm around her like it was nothing. Amity flushes and Willow shoots her a knowing smirk which she purposefully ignores. Gus notices and tilts his head, but says nothing.

“Yeah! Now we can hang out together and no one can stop us!” She’s smiling widely and Amity can only smile at her.

The bell decides to scream then. “We should get to class. I’ll see you in abominations later, Amity!” Luz says with a wave before she hurries inside and to her own class. Amity gives a wave back, but she’s already gone.

Willow chuckles and starts heading to her own class with a wave to Amity, Gus following her.

Amity heads to her class. Before she gets to it, she sees Boscha staring at her, all 3 eyes narrowed. Amity knows that she’s certainly seen her talking with Luz and Willow. She just raises her head and raises an eyebrow as she goes past.

There’s nothing Boscha can do to her now.

Boscha just rolls her eyes and continues on her way to class.

The rest of the day passes by fairly quickly. After her first class, she had found Emira and Edric waiting for her outside of it. As soon as she stepped out, one of them had grabbed her arm and led her around the hall. As soon as they weren’t near anyone else, Emira had pulled her into a hug with Edric wrapping his arms around both of them. The three stayed like that for a bit before Emira pulled away. “If you need _anything,_ ” she had said, “just come to us. We’ll do whatever we can, Mittens.” After that, they had parted ways and Amity went to her next class, still thinking about her siblings. So much had changed since the library incident during the Wailing Star.

Before she knows it, it’s lunchtime. After getting her food, Amity heads directly to Luz’s table and slides into the seat next to her while also trying not to think about it too much. Luz turns to her, smiling so wide, and how do her cheeks not hurt after so much smiling? Amity gives a small smile back.

Willow and Gus join them not long after. The four start talking, and Amity realizes this is the most she’s ever felt like she belonged. Everything about it just felt so _right._

Near the end of the lunch period, Luz turns to Amity. “So, I know we haven’t had an Azura book club in a while—”

“Sorry,” Amity mumbles, looking down. It’s all her fault why they haven’t had one. Maybe if she had just been stronger and able to stand up to her mother sooner, this wouldn’t have taken so long to happen—

“Hey, it’s not your fault,” Luz’s soft voice cuts through her thoughts and she looks up at her in surprise, seeing Luz smiling softly at her. “You don’t need to apologize.”

“Sor—” Amity stops herself and bites her lip. Luz chuckles.

“So, I was thinking, we should have a book club today! We can go to the Owl House or the library and have it there! What do you think?”

Amity blinks. “We can do it at the, uh, the library.”

“Sweet! It’ll be so much fun! I’ve been drawing a lot, and I have so much to show you! And we need to finish our readthrough of the 5th book.” She takes Amity’s hands and she realizes that Luz has been doing that a lot recently. She’s not sure how much longer she’ll be able to stand it. Amity just manages to smile a little nervously at her.

Not long after, the bell screams and the four start to get up, Luz dropping Amity’s hands. Her next class is abominations with Luz, so the two start heading over to class. Luz is still talking about all the things they can do at the Azura book club and all Amity can do is listen and try not to stare at her too much. 

They get to class and Amity sits next to her for the first time in a while in this class. It feels right.

Amity can hardly pay attention, so focused on Luz right next to her, but luckily she’s read far enough ahead that she can answer without too much trouble when she’s called on. It’s enough to get her to start paying attention at least, even with Luz softly humming to herself as she doodles in her notebook.

Eventually, the class ends. It felt as though it went by much faster than normal. The two leave class and then Luz turns to her.

“Let me walk you to your next class.”

Amity pauses. “Isn’t your next class on the other side of the school, though?” 

Luz shrugs. “Yeah, but I have a lot of lost time with you to make up for.”

Amity feels a little guilty now but quickly clears it from her mind and smiles at Luz. “Well, alright then, if you insist.”

Luz grins and takes Amity’s hand and the two start walking over to Amity’s next class while she tries not to combust at the feeling of Luz’s hand in hers once again.

When they get to the class, Luz lets go of her hand and gestures to the door before bowing slightly. “We have arrived, my queen.”

Amity immediately blushes and becomes incredibly flustered. She tries to say something and only manages to say, “haha, what...Luz, what are you doing?”

Luz straightens and grins at her. “I dunno, I just felt like doing that. Plus, you are a queen! You’re the grom queen. Though, I am too...so we’re like, each other’s queens!”

Amity chuckles and she knows her face is super red but she loves - _likes_ \- Luz so much. “Well then, my queen, you’d best get to your class before you’re late.”

Luz’s eyes widen. She turns to head to her class, but not before waving over to Amity. “Bye! Seeya for the Azura book club later!”

Amity waves back, knowing she’s surely got a lovestruck look on her face. She can’t bring herself to care, though. At least, not until she realizes some witches are definitely looking at her, some even trying to muffle their laughter behind a hand. She quickly shakes herself out of it, flushing an even deeper red, and hurries into class and to her seat.

Throughout class, she can only think about Luz. She starts doodling the human into her notebook, hardly even aware that she’s doing it.

The rest of the day passes slowly after that. But finally, the end of the day gets here, and Amity rushes out of her last class and over to Luz’s locker to wait for her. She doesn’t have to wait long before the human shows up, grinning at her. “Ready for the book club?”

Amity smiles at her and tucks some green hair behind her ear. “Yeah.”

“Let’s go!” She takes Amity’s hand again and really, how many times was she going to do that today? It seemed like she was doing it whenever possible. Amity really wasn’t sure how much longer she could take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment! They, uh...inspire me to keep going.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and Luz have an Azura book club meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, bit of a shorter chapter especially compared to yesterday, but I hope the content makes up for it.

They headed straight to the library and into the secret hideout. Amity could see that Luz looked as if she were going to burst from excitement, and it brought a smile to her face.

As soon as Amity pulled the book that opened the entrance, Luz had gone in and immediately claimed the beanbag chair Amity had put in after Luz started coming semi-regularly. Amity sits on the actual chair nearby.

And so the club began, with Luz showing Amity doodles she had done. Amity tries to scoot herself even closer.

Eventually, Luz shuffles over on the beanbag chair and pats the now mostly empty spot beside her. Amity slowly sits down next to her. They’re now pressed flush against each other and Amity is trying so hard to beat back the blush that she knows is creeping up on her face. 

Amity shows Luz a couple of her drawings and Luz squeals over them.

“Oh my gosh, you’ve improved so much!” Amity just smiles at her and doesn’t tell Luz that she’s been drawing more now than ever before because of her.

After that, they decide to start a readthrough of one of the books. Luz as Azura, and Amity as Hecate. They pick the latest book, as it’s both their favorite. As they start reading through it, it doesn’t take long before they both start to get super into it, sometimes even acting out the scenes to the best of their abilities without leaving the beanbag chair.

At one point, Luz turns to Amity. “Hecate,” she reads, “I know things between us have always been tough, but…” She takes Amity’s hand with her free hand, the other holding the book that she doesn’t even have to look at to read, “there’s no one else I would rather have by my side than you.”

Amity finds herself zoning out as she stares at Luz as she reads. She always threw herself fully into character whenever they did this, and it never failed to be enough to take her breath away. Especially when she looked at her so earnestly, with so much emotion in her eyes, and her hand is so soft as it holds hers—

“Amity?”

Amity snapped out of her trance at the sound of her name, blinking. “Huh?”

“You okay? You kinda zoned out and missed your cue.”

“Oh, uh, sorry!” She quickly looks down at the book. As her eyes scan over the page, trying to find her spot, Luz shifts a little in the chair.

It’s enough to catch Amity off guard a little, and she ends up falling directly into Luz’s lap with a yelp.

She looks up and realizes Luz is...very close now. She’s practically looking right into her eyes. She’s seen them before, of course, but never this close. They’re brown, but they also seemed so much more than just brown. They were...homely. Like everything Amity had ever wanted.

And it’s then that she knows what she has to do.

“Luz?” she asks, hesitatingly. Her eyes flick to her lips.

“Hmm?” Luz hums in response, and if Amity bothered to stop or pay attention, she’d notice that Luz seemed to be breathing shallowly.

“Can I kiss you?” The words are a whisper, so quiet Amity isn’t sure she’s spoken them, let alone if Luz heard. But she must have, because she nods.

So Amity leans up and kisses her.

It’s messy and a little awkward and they’re both clearly inexperienced, but. To Amity, it’s perfect.

She pulls back and Luz just pulls her back in. The book falls to the side, forgotten, as Luz tries to pull her closer and Amity tries to pull Luz closer.

After a moment, they part. Amity opens her eyes, which she hadn’t even realized were closed and looks into Luz’s. Luz, who is grinning, and her cheeks are a little pink whereas Amity knows hers are a deep red. Amity smiles back, and then the two are laughing.

Amity rests herself more comfortably on Luz. “I’ve been wanting to do that for...so long,” Amity admits, looking off to the side.

Luz takes her chin and guides her back to look at her. “So have I,” she whispers. 

Amity knows her face is probably practically blazing now but she smiles up at Luz. “So, uh, will you...be my girlfriend, then?” she asks nervously.

Luz’s grin seems to widen. “Yes!” She leans in and kisses Amity again, both of them smiling into the kiss. The two lay there for a bit, kissing each other, until Luz pulls away. “We should probably get back to our readthrough.”

Amity rolls her eyes but chuckles. “Alright. Where’d we leave off on?”

The two continue their readthrough, reading up until the end of the book. After they finish, Amity closes the book and leans back against Luz’s chest to look up at her. Luz smiles back down and Amity is quick to return it.

“That was fun! We should probably get back to the Owl House now, though.”

Amity pouts a little and Luz chuckles at her. “We could...or we could stay here for a bit,” Amity says, looking up at Luz.

“Well, I can’t argue with that.” Amity smiles and turns herself around, resting her chin on Luz’s chest and bringing her arms up to wrap around Luz. Luz starts running her fingers through her hair.

There’s a moment's pause, and then there’s a soft rumbling sound coming from Amity. Luz pauses and her eyes widen. Abruptly, Amity realizes what’s happening, and she pulls herself up, flushing. 

“Amity! Are you _purring?_ I didn’t know witches could do that!” 

“N- _no!_ I don’t know what you’re talking about. Y’know what, maybe we should go back to the Owl House—” She starts to pull away and Luz is laughing, taking her hand and pulling her back onto her.

“Nooo, don’t leave! It’s so cute, you’re like a little cat!”

“I’m not a cat,” Amity grumbles, though she’s still noticeably purring.

“You’re totally a cat. You’re my lil purring cat!” Luz continues to run her fingers through her hair and Amity eventually just settles herself back against Luz, her eyes closing again and still purring.

She smiles to herself as she remembers that...Luz is her girlfriend now. The purr seems to pick up and is even louder now. She can hear Luz chuckling above her.

“You happy?”

“Yeah,” she mumbles against her. “I have you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you'd like! They encourage me to keep writing.
> 
> Also yesterday was my birthday and I spent the Whole Day just rewatching TOH lmao


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity and Luz go on a date.

A couple of days passed. Neither Luz nor Amity was great at keeping their newfound relationship a secret, so it didn’t take long before they found Willow and Gus. Willow had rolled her eyes with a “finally” which seemed to surprise Luz.

“You knew?”

“Luz, everyone except you knew. Amity wasn’t exactly subtle about her crush on you.”

“Willow!” Amity protested, her cheeks flushing.

“How did I not know…?” Luz asked, pouting. Amity glanced at her and chuckled, pressing a kiss to her cheek, still flushing. Luz grinned at her and Amity knew she had the biggest lovestruck expression, but she didn’t care at that moment.

Throughout each day, whenever possible, the two are at each other’s side, often holding hands, with the occasional kiss on a cheek. When they had told Eda and Lilith, the former had much the same reaction as Willow while Lilith was a little more surprised. 

One day, Luz turns to Amity. “So, we’ve never actually gone on a date. But there’s a book fair coming up soon, wanna go to that? There’s a new Azura book, too, so we can get that!” She bounces on the heels of her feet in her excitement as she waits for Amity to respond.

Amity blushes but is quick to nod. 

The days leading up to it almost seem to drag on, but the feeling of Luz’s hand in Amity’s seems to make it go by even faster. When the day comes - on a Saturday so they don’t have to worry about school - both can hardly contain their excitement. The two quickly get ready, Amity in the bathroom, and Luz in their shared room.

They meet in the hallway, smiling softly at each other. They quickly clasp the other’s hand and then head downstairs.

“We’re headed to the book fair!” Luz calls out to Eda.

“Alright, don’t get yourselves eaten!” is the response that greets them, and Luz chuckles.

They head to the fair, still holding hands though Luz now swings them around in her clear excitement, and to the amusement of Amity.

When they arrive at the book fair, they’re quick to head to the stand that’ll have the Azura books. When they get there, there’s only one book left. They’re quick to buy it, grateful - not for the first time - that they live together now. Luz is practically bouncing up and down in her excitement. Amity smiles and can’t help but to pull her closer with a tug and press a quick kiss to her lips. They’re both flushed but Luz smiles at Amity and she returns it.

After that, they continue walking around, walking slowly now to actually look around at the other books. There’s a couple that catches their attention, and they decide to buy them.

By the time they finish, the sun starts to set. They start walking back to the Owl House when Luz lights up, getting an idea. She starts running to the house, hand already holding Amity’s, and drags her along with her.

“Luz, what—”

“It’s a surprise!”

When they get to the house, Luz quickly opens the door before Hooty can even say anything. She rushes up the stairs, still holding Amity’s hand, and to their room. She finally lets go and opens the window. She jumps up and then goes onto the roof before turning to Amity.

“C’mon!” 

Amity narrows her eyes and slowly walks over. “Are you sure this is safe?”

“‘Course! Besides, even if we fall, we’ve got magic.” Luz holds her hand out, and Amity takes it.

She goes out onto the roof with Luz, who quickly sits down and then pats the space between her legs. Amity huffs out a laugh and settles herself in, leaning back against Luz’s chest so the two of them can look out at the stars as they begin to appear as the sun sets.

Luz wraps her arms around Amity, holding her close. As they look up at the starts, Amity starts to mindlessly fidget with Luz’s hands and fingers. They stay there in silence for a moment before Luz gently pulls her hands away. Amity quickly drops them, embarrassed.

Luz just hums and takes one of Amity’s hands before comparing their sizes. She lets out a little laugh upon realizing her hands are bigger.

“I didn’t realize your hands were so small!” Amity flushes.

“Shut up!” Amity takes her hands away and crosses them over her chest, looking off to the side.

“They’re so tiny!”

“Alright, that’s it.” Amity starts to get up, but she doesn’t make it far before Luz is taking her hand and tugging her back.

“Noooo, Ami. I’m sorry, come back,” she gives another tug, and Amity grumbles but goes back to her spot, resting comfortably against Luz.

Luz’s arms wrap around her again and Amity goes back to fidgeting with Luz’s hands.

The two look up at the stars again, the moon shining softly down on them.

“Hey, Luz?”

“Yeah?”

“...Thank you.”

“What for?”

Amity taps her fingers against Luz’s hands for a moment, as if trying to figure out how to formulate her thoughts into words. “For everything, I guess. You’ve changed me, made my life better. I...I’m glad you’re in my life.”

Luz hums, resting her chin on Amity’s shoulder. “I’m glad you’re in my life too.” She takes one of Amity’s hands and brings it up to her, kissing it softly before placing it back.

And for once, even after all that had happened to get to this point, everything is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the end!
> 
> I can hardly believe I actually finished this lmao my track record when it comes to actually finishing stuff....isn't great. But this fic is done! And it's soon to be my most viewed and kudo'd fic. So...thanks for all the love, guys!
> 
> I hope this chapter is a sufficient ending. It's shorter than I would've liked, but I didn't want to just cram more stuff in just to make it longer.
> 
> I do have more plans for future fics! Probably not another multichap, at least not for a bit. But I do have a one-shot planned that'll be from Luz's POV, so be on the lookout for that!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed! I thrive off of them


End file.
